


Kitties Visit Baker St.

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Cats, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John, playing with my kitties, Belladonna and Pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitties Visit Baker St.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witch_in_winter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witch_in_winter).




End file.
